justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SatoTheDancer101/Just Dance Galaxy (Fanmade Game)
THIS GAME IS CURRENTLY PUT ON HOLD DUE TO JUST DANCE COLLAB. NOTE: THIS IS A FANMADE GAME, AS STATED IN THE BLOG NAME. NOTE 2: YOU ARE '''NOT' ALLOWED TO USE ANY ELEMENTS FROM THE GAME IF YOU'RE MAKING YOUR OWN FANMADE GAME.'' Just Dance Galaxy is the eighth installment in the Just Dance franchise. The game's release date has still yet to be announced. Gameplay and Features All of the features in the game are the same as the features in Just Dance 2016. However, Dance Party has been renamed to Planet Party, the World Dance Floor is available on eighth-generation consoles, World Video Challenge, Showtime, and Just Dance Unlimited has been removed, and DLCs were added back into the game. Also, the Party Master Mode returns as well, however, the mode is exclusive to the Xbox One and Wii U. Additionally, "Five-Star Cards" has been implemented into the game which can be used to unlocked exclusive avatars, alternate routines, and mashups. These cards can be obtained by getting five stars on a song. Tracklist 45 songs have been confirmed to be featured in the game. However, only 37 have been confirmed so far. * © indicates that the routine is a Five-Star Card exclusive. Community Remix Unlike Just Dance 2016, all Community Remixes are available on every console (including Wii). Alternate Routines Alternate Modes 1 alternate routine has been confirmed so far. * (5C) indicates that the routine must be unlocked using a Five-Star Card. Mashups So far, only 1 mashup have been confirmed to be in the game. Each mashup has a background of their own (meaning that they use a completely different background than their other routines and does not use the mashup background), with the exception of Vacation's mashup. VIPs VIPs from Just Dance 2015 make a return in the game. DLCs Avatars Trivia * On the game cover, it is seen that Rita Ora is not credited for Doing It. However, in-game, she is credited. * The U.I. on eighth generation consoles has been recycled from Just Dance 2016 while on seventh generation consoles, Just Dance 2015's U.I. is recycled once again. Gallery In-Game Images/Textures Jdg loading screen.png|Loading Screen jdg fanmade menu.png|In-Game Menu jdg shop menu updated.png|Shop Menu (Old-Gen Version) 5starcardshop jdg.png|Five-Star Card Shop 5starcard logo texture w watermark fixed.png|Five-Star Cards texture Content Announcement Photos Umklol.png Umklol2.png Other Mikedeltamu cover.png|Beta Blue mashup cover staythenight beta.jpg|Beta Stay the Night square Staythenight.jpg|Beta Stay the Night square 2 Jdg telephone mu gameplay with watermark.png|Beta Telephone Mashup gameplay beta telephone avatar jdg.png|Beta Telephone avatar unused jdg coach 1.png|Unused coach found in the files kanye beta jdg.png|Beta Kanye coach and background Sweetlovincmu jdg.png|Beta Sweet Lovin' Community Remix square Breaktherulescmu jdg.png|Beta Break the Rules Community Remix square Pianocmu jdg.png|Beta Piano Community Remix square Wideawakevip jdg.png|Beta Wide Awake VIP square Sweetlovinvip jdg.png|Beta Sweet Lovin' VIP square Jdg pal boxart.png|Beta PAL boxart Dontholdyourbreath jdg beta.png|Beta Don't Hold Your Breath dress color and square Rozes jdg.png|Beta Roses square Credits * Credits to JustMathDance for the Focus square and coach in the PAL boxart! More to be added! Requests Requests are currently open! If you see that there are already 10 requests in the comments section, PLEASE refrain from making a request. To request, fill out one of the forms below. Community Remixes and DLCs can not be requested. Song (7 REQUESTS LEFT DUE TO ONE SONG IN QUEUE) Song Name: (Can be from one of the official games) Artist: Dancer: (Image here) Background: (Image here) Five-Star Card exclusive: (Yes/No) Beta Element(s): (Description/No) Alternate Routine Song: (Must be a song from the main tracklist) Dancer: (Image here) Background: (Image here) Theme: Five-Star Card exclusive: (Yes/No) Beta Element(s): (Description/No) VIP Song: (Must be a song from the main tracklist) Coach: (Image here) VIP Name: Known For: Five-Star Card exclusive: (Yes/No) Beta Element(s): (Description/No) Mashup Song: (Must be a song from the main tracklist) Coach: (Image here) Background: (Image here) Five-Star Card exclusive: (Yes/No) Beta Element(s): (Description/No) Category:Blog posts